Awesomeness
by FoodRulz123
Summary: Percy becomes a god and he, Apollo, Hermes, and Triton are called to the throne room for something. What does Zeus want? Are they in trouble? One-shot


One-shot: Percy is a god, he has twins with Annabeth, a demigod. He, Apollo, Hermes, and Triton are called to the throne room for something. . . . . . . . .

_**Percy's POV**_

**The Olympians**

"Perseus! Apollo! Hermes! Triton! Get in the throne room now!" We heard the king of the gods call us. We walked in the throne room and Zeus was sitting on his throne with a bored face. When he saw us approach, his face brightened. I didn't know he could smile!

"We are bored so we have decided that you four will form a band called _Thunder Wave_," my father, Poseidon said. We all looked at each other and grinned. This would be fun!

_~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~##########_

"I present to you, _Thunder Wave!_" Poseidon announced. Everybody in the party room cheered. Years ago, Zeus asked us to form a band and we complied. Now we are performing at the annual April Fools party up here on Olympus. Everyone's invited, including the demigods, satyrs, centaurs, dryads and any other creatures you can think of. I play guitar, Triton plays bass, Apollo plays keyboard/synthesizer and Hermes plays the drums. We are also master pranksters, like that one time we pulled a prank on Ares years ago. That was so hilarius. He couldn't get the pink out of his hair! But here we are, playing for the party. Sigh.

"Alright! We will be performing The Reason by Hoobastank!" Apollo announced and we all started playing and I started to sing. (_Italics_ is Percy)

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You [x3]_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

I finished singing as everybody cheered. "The next song is Uprising by Muse." I said. (_**Bold/Italics**_ is all, _Italics_ is Hermes)

_Paranoia is in bloom,_

_The PR, transmissions will resume_

_They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down_

_And hope that, we will never see the truth around_

_(So come on)_

_Another promise, another seed_

_Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_

_And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds_

_And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined_

_(So come on)_

_**They will not force us**_

_**They will stop degrading us**_

_**They will not control us**_

_**We will be victorious**_

_**So come on**_

_Interchanging mind control_

_Come let the, revolution takes its toll_

_If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye_

_You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die_

_(So come on)_

_Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack_

_They know that, their time's coming to an end_

_We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend_

_(So come on)_

_**They will not force us**_

_**They will stop degrading us**_

_**They will not control us**_

_**We will be victorious**_

_**So come on**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**They will not force us**_

_**They will stop degrading us**_

_**They will not control us**_

_**We will be victorious**_

_**So come on**_

We finished and we heard more cheering. "Now it's Bleed It by Linkin Park." Hermes informed them. (Underline is Apollo, _Italics _is Triton, **Bold** is all, _Italics/Underline_ is both)

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

Go stop the show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

_I've opened up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I've pulled myself so far_

_I'll make you, face, this, now!_

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out digging deeper**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

**I bleed it out**

**I bleed it out **

They finished and I heard Amphitrite scream, 'Go Triton!' When I looked over at him, he was blushing and it looked weird with his green skin. "Now, it is gonna be I Know What I Am by Band of Skulls." Triton said. (_Italics _is Percy, **Bold **is all)

_High ho, triple salco,_

_I got a feeling like a tidal flow_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Gasoline, saccharine_

_I got no reason for the state I'm in,_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Hotel, Taco Bell,_

_I got the hit that you know damn well,_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Cut teeth, Better believe,_

_I got the feeling that I'm underneath,_

_But I know what I am_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

**But it's alright, its okay,**

**I got the time, but the time don't pay**

**(repeat 3x)**

**It's alright it's okay.**

_Flick flack, no slack,_

_I got the wit that my enemies lack,_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Trick some, just begun,_

_Giving you more when you only want one,_

_Cause I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Hot sweat, Got debt,_

_Keep looking in the locker cause you don't know yet,_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

_Ship shape, ticker tape,_

_Looks to me like a narrow escape,_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

**But it's alright, its okay,**

**I got the time, but the time don't pay**

**(repeat 3x)**

**It's alright it's okay**

**I know what I am,**

**They know what they are**

**So let me be**

**I know what I am.**

**(repeat 7x)**

They crowd applauded and I swear I heard Amphi say, 'Go Percy!' to me too. Except I'm man enough not to blush. "Now we will play December by Collective Soul. (**Bold** is Percy, Underline is Triton)

Why drink the water from my hand?

Contagious as you think I am

Just tilt my sun towards your domain

Your cup runneth over again

**Don't scream about, don't think aloud**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

**Don't worry about, don't speak of doubt**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

Why follow me to higher ground?

Lost as you swear I am

Don't throw away your basic needs

Ambiance and vanity

**Don't scream about, don't think aloud**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

**Don't worry about, don't speak of doubt**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

**Don't scream about, don't think aloud**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

**Don't worry about, don't speak of doubt**

**Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

_ AT THE SAME TIME:_

December promise you gave unto me **Don't scream about, don't think aloud**

December whispers of treachery **Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

December clouds are now covering me **Don't worry about, don't speak of doubt**

December songs no longer I sing **Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

December promise you gave unto me **Don't scream about, don't think aloud**

December whispers of treachery **Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

December clouds are now covering me **Don't worry about, don't speak of doubt**

December songs no longer I sing **Turn your head now baby just spit me out**

We finished and I heard the loudest cheering I have ever heard. I can tell it was the same for the others. "Now we are playing a song called Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard." Triton said and we went right into the intro. (_Italics_ is Percy and Triton)

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up all night_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_We were both 18 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up all night_

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight_

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_I remember the look in your eyes_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight_

_Not here, not now_

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_Be together for one more night_

_Somewhere, somehow_

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

We finished the awesomest song ever and Hermes announce that we were playing This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. (_Italics_ is Apollo, **Bold** is Hermes)

**A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This is war**

**To the soldier, the civillian**

**The martyr, the victim**

**This is war**

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

**To the right**

**To the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

**To the right**

**To the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done_

_The war is won_

_Lift your hands_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_The war is won_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

**To the right**

**To the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

**To the right**

**To the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the end and not the start**

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the earth and not the stars**

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the day and not the dark**

**I believe in nothing**

**But the beating of our hearts**

**I believe in nothing**

**One hundred suns until we part**

**I believe in nothing**

**Not in satan, not in god**

**I believe in nothing**

**Not in peace and not in war**

**I believe in nothing**

**But the truth of who we are**

They finished and the Hermes cabin yelled, "Go Dad! Take that suckers!" And I swear, Ares had tears in his eyes. Hermes announced that Triton wouls sing Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. (**Bold **is Triton, Underline is Triton and Apollo)

**I close both locks below the window**

**I close both blinds and turn away**

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**

**Sometimes good bye's the only way**

And the sun will set for you

The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

**In cards and flowers on your window**

**Your friends all plead for you to stay**

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**

**Sometimes good bye's the only way**

And the sun will set for you

The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

We finished the awesomeness that is Linkin Park and I said, "This next song is dedicated to my Uncle, Zeus from all of us." Then we started playing the song. (**Bold** is Percy)

**Me and all my friends**

**We're all misunderstood**

**They say we stand for nothing and**

**There's no way we ever could**

**Now we see everything that's going wrong**

**With the world and those who lead it**

**We just feel like we don't have the means**

**To rise above and beat it**

**So we keep waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**We keep on waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**It's hard to beat the system**

**When we're standing at a distance**

**So we keep waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**Now if we had the power**

**To bring our neighbors home from war**

**They would have never missed a Christmas**

**No more ribbons on their door**

**And when you trust your television**

**What you get is what you got**

**Cause when they own the information, oh**

**They can bend it all they want**

**That's why we're waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**We keep on waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**It's not that we don't care,**

**We just know that the fight ain't fair**

**So we keep on waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**And we're still waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change**

**One day our generation**

**Is gonna rule the population**

**So we keep on waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

**We keep on waiting**

**Waiting on the world to change**

When we finished we all had smirks on our faces and Poseidon and Hades were laughing silently while Zeus was standing there with his mouth hanging open. "Thank you, Bye!" I said into the microphone. We came of the stage went to a table to sit down. Ares left the room to go to his palace and he came back yelling, "JACKSON! APOLLO! HERMES! TRITON!" We all sat there snickering when he started comin towards us and that's when we ran.


End file.
